Talk:Canon Inconsistencies/@comment-4325737-20180121014216/@comment-4325737-20180125083031
Frank/Chloe - However, Frank and Chloe did know eachother. While they were never friends (and they weren't in BTS), they knew eachother well enough. Once again, Frank tells Max in the diner in Ep. 5 that she was jealous of Chloe. Next, the loss of Rachel makes it very realistic that the relationship Chloe had with Frank (and her not paying him back) more sour. There is no inconstancy here other than that minor hole regarding Chloe not speaking up if Max mentions Pompidou. Just admit that DONTNODs mistake leads to D9's. Chloe's expulsion - Lets go over this again. The game addresses the issue, you are choosing to ignore this to further your argument of an inconstancy. And really, her graffiti of the bathroom is a non issue. Second, tell Rachel the truth, doesn't matter, Chloe has all the leverage. Face facts here, the expulsion mentioned in the original is not the one in BTS. The burden of proof is on the proof of an inconstancy, not that there isn't, and you have no real proof. Justin - and you can't prove that Justin didn't know Chloe in the BTS days looking at the original. D9 contradicted nothing really here, its the original that contradicts itself. You can INFER from the original only that Chloe only knew Justin in her blue hair days, but you cannot PROVE it. Warren, Victoria, - very good, you admit that DONTNOD screwed up, as I admit that's where D9 screws up as well. But people here want to lay it all on D9. Nathan - Once again, inference, no proof, so D9 had freedom here that you are refusing to recognize. And you keep talking about DONTNOD's intention, well things change and that doesn't put D9 in the wrong. Joyce/David marriage - An where is your proof? The timeline photos give you no proof, only your inference. You cannot prove that the events match up at the same time between the timelines. Second, David proposed to Joyce in BTS, so the marriage can happen a almost year later but before Chloe's next birthday. Pompidou origins - you still do not get it do you. Just because a character says something doesn't mean they cannot be contradicted in the prequel, a sequel, or within its own story. They can either be wrong or be lying to you. Once again, D9 has freedom that you don't think they have. Would Frank logically tell Max that he killed Damon? Absolutely not. There is no provable inconstancy here because the only way that this would be proof is that characters would always tell the truth and be right. They aren't. Summary - Outside of the Blackwell student ages and classes, and some other minor examples. D9's prequel simply put, isn't inconsistent with the original. Once again, the majority of claims on this page are either addressed, or simply put, not provable and are based on inference. There are ways to retcon and change story bits without story inconstancies, and you do not understand this.